This agreement is for a plan for the National Cancer Institute (NCI) Office of Physical Sciences-Oncology (OPSO) to participate in and co-sponsor a study led by the National Science Foundation (NSF) to conduct an international assessment of research and development in stem cell engineering. The study is aimed at determining the status and trends of research and development in the field of stem cell engineering in leading laboratories and organizations via an on-site peer review process in Asia and Europe. The NSF has awarded a contract to the World Technology Evaluation center (WTEC), Inc. to conduct the study.